Une déclaration
by linora
Summary: Une ancienne amie d'Uther lui fait une déclaration qui aboutira un choix


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

* * *

Uther Pendragon se dirigeait vers les cachots, il y avait une personne qui s'y trouvait, la dernière personne qui s'attendait à être capturé, il devait donc absolument la voir. Une fois arrivé, il ordonna aux gardes de partir et se dirigea vers la cellule contenant la femme. En la voyant, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé et une certaine nostalgie s'empara de lui avant de changer rapidement le cours de ses pensées. Elle avait les yeux fermées, qu'elle n'ouvrit que quand il s'arrêta devant sa cellule et elle lui lança un sourire triste.

_-Cela faisait longtemps, mon ami._

_-Je ne suis pas votre ami, je ne veux avoir aucun contact avec les pratiquants de la magie, je n'ai aucune tolérance pour le mal._

_-Si tu le dis. Je suis tellement désolé pour Ygraine._

_-Je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma femme, sorcière !_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Uther, c'était mon amie et elle me manque tous les jours mais je n'ai pas massacré des tonnes de personne innocentes pour masquer ma culpabilité._

_-Aucune personne possédant la magie est innocente !_

_-Se mentir à soi-même est mauvais mais s'y cela t'aider à dormir._

_-Arrêtons-là ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es vraiment là, Alina ? Je sais que tu t'es fait attraper volontairement et je veux en savoir la raison._

_-Pour te mettre en garde._

_-Et de quoi ? Un complot de sorciers pour attaquer Camelot ?_

_-Non ! Tu sais que je suis un voyant._

_-Tu en as parlé._

_-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une vision qui m'a montrée deux futurs possible. Le premier montrait un avenir radieux où la prospérité et le bonheur dominaient alors que le second était sombre montrant un monde chaotique où le malheur et la mort régnaient en maître. Et le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est que l'avenir est dans tes mains soit un monde de chaos ou un monde en paix. Cela sera ton choix, Uther._

_-Le monde sera en paix, une fois que la magie aura disparue._

_-Si c'était aussi simple mais la disparition de la magie n'est pas la solution. Tu devras faire un choix entre ton orgueil ou ton cœur, entre des opinions ou ton honneur. Dans quelques années, une personne viendra à Camelot, elle portera un lourd fardeau mais elle t'apportera à toi soit la rédemption pour l'une de tes plus grandes trahisons ou soit la pire des vengeances par sa mort. De plus, cette personne aura la destinée de s'assurer que le royaume de Camelot continu en sauvant, aux mépris de tes lois, ton héritage le plus précieux._

_-Tu oses menacer mon fils !_

_-Tu n'écoutes pas, Uther, en aucun cas je ne ferais le moindre mal à Arthur mais il sera toujours en danger que ce soit des gens possédant la magie qui voudront se venger ou soit des autres royaumes pour affaiblir Camelot. Cependant cela ne sera que dans quelques années que ce danger deviendra constant et il ne pourra être sauvé que par l'objet de ta haine._

_-Tu mens ! Tu racontes des mensonges en espérant que je t'épargne. Tu seras exécuté demain à midi, _fit Uther en s'éloignant.

_-Crois ce que tu veux, cela ne changera pas la réalité, Uther. Mais un jour le passé reviendra te hanter, tu auras alors un choix crucial à faire. Soit tu prends la voie qui va réparer ta trahison et restaurer ton honneur conduisant ainsi Camelot sur la voie de la grandeur, soit tu continues sur la voie de ta haine et de tes erreurs conduisant le mort à la terreur et à toi, à faire face à la mort d'Arthur. J'espère que le moment venu, tu seras l'homme qu'Ygraine aimait._

Uther était à l'entrée des cachots quand les dernières paroles d'Alina retentir, il retourna dans son cabinet en bloquant tout ce qui c'était et en se reconcentrant contre sa guerre contre la magie. Cela marcha jusqu'au moment où les gardes lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient retrouvés la condamnée morte quand ils allaient la préparer pour le bûcher. Il ordonna que le corps soit apporté à Gaius pour examen, les résultats furent qu'Alina avait pris un poison juste avant d'être arrêté qui n'agissait que plusieurs jours plus tard, elle avait donc tout préparé d'avance. Uther y pensa pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'autre chose lui fasse oublier et pendant longtemps cela resta un souvenir perdu jusqu'à la mise à mort de Thomas Collins. Ce jour-là, les erreurs de son passé lui furent envoyés à la figure par la présence d'un jeune homme.

* * *

**Bon c'est fini! J'ai une idée pour une histoire qui suit ça mais je suis pas sur, donc je vous donne le résume et je voudrais savoir si cela vous intéresse si oui je l'écrirai mais je dois d'abord finir mon autre histoire qui me prends un peu la tête.**

**voilà le résumé:**_Uther reconnait Merlin qui ressemble beaucoup à son père Balinor. Après que le garçon sauve Arthur( grâce à la magie et seul le roi l'a vu), Uther est face à un __dilemme car Merlin a en frein la loi mais il a sauvé le prince. Cela se complique encore quand une dame de la noblesse qui se souvient de la jeunesse du roi reconnait aussi le garçon et découvre que Merlin est le petit-fils d'un noble très influent( hunith est seulement le mère adoptive dans cette histoire). Le roi doit alors faire face à des choix qui vont changer beaucoup de choses surtout quand il se rend compte que certains des anciens seigneurs ne sont pas d'accord avec beaucoup de ses actions. Le roi trouvera-t-il la rédemption ou enfoncera son royaume dans la guerre? Merlin acceptera-t-il son destin et conduire Arthur à son rôle de grand roi?_


End file.
